


Memory

by Sneakyfox55



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Asriel Has Issues, Chara Has Issues, Character Death, Character Study, Child Death, Dream Sequences, Experimental Style, Gen, Ghost Chara (Undertale), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Morally Ambiguous Chara, Narrator Chara (Undertale), POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Poisoning, Possessed Frisk (Undertale), Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Sort Of, Technically Speaking, a lot of this is just experimental haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakyfox55/pseuds/Sneakyfox55
Summary: ...I had a dream about you, the other night.We were standing in the garden, side by side. The air smelled nice. Familiar.But...Your hand felt cold. So I...I let go of you..........And the Earth ate me.
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Halloween, have this angsty/creepy mess as a celebration--
> 
> in all seriousness though, i?? really love these two actually and i just never write them for some reason??? so uh, here,

It was only a memory.

A moment, frozen in time, unforgettable but unable to be brought back entirely. Time continued without it.

A clock was ticking.

It was the only thing they heard when they first went under.

When they were eaten.

Before the ticking began they’d been clawing at the surface of their prison, and before that, they’d been trying to reach for him.

Of course, the clawing had failed.

The dirt piled onto their form, drowning them, suffocating even as they refused to let it consume them. They scratched, and dug, and pried until their fingers tore open and leaked out red iron.

But the Earth was strong.

So it ate them.

It ate them whole, hungrily and swiftly.

They cried, and shrieked for help, but nobody came. The Earth drowned out their weeping.

Still, they screamed.

They screamed until their throat bled too, until it swelled, until it practically tore itself apart in stopping the wailing from inside their body.

And then they woke up.

...But, of course... Like I said, even before the Earth had swallowed them, they remembered something.

A memory.

.

.

.

_May I ask you something?_

_...What?_

_Did you... Have dreams, after...?_

_..._

He seemed to ponder the question.

_...No. Just... Memories._

.

.

.

_...I remember it was peaceful. The air smelled nice._

Sweet, like springtime—the springtime they had known once upon a time, in a more distant memory. A darker, farther memory, where they’d not been welcomed. A memory in a place they could not have called home, even if they had wanted to.

_Being there brought back memories._

And it filled them with an immovable, malicious anger, even though they’d made it this far.

They’d forgotten the garden and peace, even more so when they were attacked, and they could feel his soul dwindle next to them. The spears and arrows pierced the conjoined body, tearing into their flesh roughly and opening wounds, their Determination leaking out and fading into nothing.

They fought and bit their words at him without concern, trying to convince him to let them fight back, but he refused.

He led them away himself.

_And we went back under._

They couldn’t let things end this way, so they tried clawing their way to the surface, trying to overpower him and take control back.

_But the darkness swam over us._

The body collapsed in the garden, shriveling and shrinking into nothing more than ash.

They tried to reach him,

_but I was buried._

.

.

.

The next time they woke up, it was outside.

The room was dim; the only illumination being a single patch of sunlight shining down on a bed of yellow flowers, from somewhere up above.

A human was there, waking up just as they had. The same age as they had been, long ago.

They didn’t feel any pain anymore. They didn’t feel any urge to stay here, and so, they left with the human.

They helped the human when they needed it. Pretended to be their friend; tried to like them.

But they grew angry again.

They didn’t like how everything had played out; they didn’t like that another human had come along and befriended the monsters they knew; they didn’t like that the human had more power than them.

They didn’t like that _he_ was still here, and even now, they couldn’t reach him.

Therefore, they encouraged the human to use their powers to their full potential.

The Earth was consumed by their Determination.

And distantly, they heard the ticking of a clock, over, and over, and over.

.

.

.

“So. That’s why...”

He laughed, eyeing them with an amusement that almost seemed pure in nature.

It made them think back.

A glimpse of relief.

A glimpse of peace, somewhere in the depths of their stolen soul.

The breeze felt nice on their stolen skin. The air smelled sweet through their stolen nose, a scent of spring and flowers, and peace.

“But it’s not.”

They turn, looking at him questioningly, his emotionless eyes blinking back at them.

“...It’s not what you wanted, I mean. All of this.”

“It is,” they countered, but he shook his head, chuckling again.

“You’re a _really_ bad liar, you know that?”

They shut their stolen mouth. Merely staring at him.

“I... Did what I had to.”

“Did you?”

_Tick._

_Tock._

“Do you want a better ending?” he sneered.

_Tick._

“No.”

_Tock._

“I just...”

“I’m sorry you can’t get what you want, Chara. Honestly,” he shrank back, his vines retreating, “I don’t think _you_ even know what it is you want.”

They avoided his gaze.

But, with a dry and almost hurting throat, they rasped, “I want things to go back. To how they were.”

“They can’t.”

And, for once, his tone was more sympathetic. Understanding.

Sorrowful.

He reiterated, “You _know_ they can’t.”

It was just a memory.

A moment, frozen in time, but never to return.

...

...Unless...

.

.

.

_When I returned, you were gone. But I was still there. Still in the garden._

_..._

_I think the Earth ate you then, just as it ate me. I did not imagine you could be anywhere else._

_..._

_...Maybe it will eat me again next time._

_Maybe I will even wake up having been eaten already._

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

_But maybe, then, I will finally be able to reach you._


End file.
